Strange Noises
by recumbentgoat
Summary: Uhura tries to relax and calm down a wolfed out Spock. She wants to play a game, but Spock isn't having it. Takes place right after 'Guess Who's Coming to Dinner' Following Strange Noises is 'Girls Wanna Have Fun' Please read and review! Thank you!


**Character/Pairing:** Uhura/Spock

**Rating:** M, for language and sexual situation

**Summary:** Nyota takes a moment to relax and calm down a wolfed out Spock.

**A/N:** And by 'calm down' I mean sexins. Story takes place right after Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

Nyota collapsed into a chair after Kirk had locked the door behind him. It was over. Emotionally spent, she leaned forward and put her face in her hands. She'd sleep for two days straight if she could get away with it. But Earth was literally only a few hours away and she had a ton of data that still needed cataloguing for review by Starfleet Command.

She sighed, at least one of the biggest hurdles facing her and Spock had finally been removed. What was the worst that could happen now? That she didn't fit in her wedding dress? That all the Vulcans got drunk and made out with everyone at the reception? It didn't even matter anymore. She could face anything now because she'd gotten her life back. And her life was with Spock.

Spock, who was currently pushing against the doors of the conference room, trying to escape as usual. She smiled at the way his black boxers stretched tight across his furry butt. It was a good thing he had kept them on, but they still left little to the imagination and since they were stretched so tightly, the opening in the front had a tendency to gap, revealing far too much of him. She laughed now remembering how Spock's parents had quickly averted their eyes when Spock had turned around at one point.

Spock's attention moved from the doors to her at the sound of her laughter. She grinned as it occurred to her that they were in a similar position as they were last night. Minus the company. Spock moved slowly towards her, his arms stretched wide.

'Just what do you think you're doing?' She got up from the chair and slowly backed away from him. 'I think you need to lay down and have some quiet time.' She moved behind the conference table as Spock mirrored her on the other side. When she got near the end, she reversed course and drifted back the other way.

He was growling now, deep in his chest and he stopped. She stopped. He moved again to her end of the table and she backpedaled. He clenched and unclenched his hands towards her, making grabby motions across the table.

She laughed, 'If you can catch me, Spock.' And she went back to moving up and down the other side of the table.

His big yellow eyes narrowed. Then, startling the hell out of her, he jumped on the conference table and leaped down on the other side.

Surprised, she turned and ran to the bathroom with the intention of locking him out. But his big arms caught her around the waist and he pulled her close to him. Thwarted, damn, that was so easy for him.

Before she could squirm away from his embrace, Spock's hands were cupping her breasts and his tongue was doing that fluttery thing against her neck. His erection was pressing hard into her back and she felt herself respond to his persuasive overtures.

She tried to turn around but he merely lifted her and brought her in front of the table. When she felt his hand grip the back of her collar she shouted, 'No! Do _not_ rip this uniform, Spock.'

He released his hand and she unzipped the dress slowly. He impatiently tugged the dress down from her shoulders, nudging her with his nose and laving the nape of her neck with his hot tongue. He pushed her bra straps down and shoved the obstruction down to her waist, freeing her breasts so that he could squeeze her and pinch her nipples erect.

She moaned and leaned against him, reveling in the feel of his silky black fur against her bare skin. It had been a long time since she had felt him like this and she admitted that she had missed this part of him.

Spock's hands moved from her breasts to her hips. He jerked up the dress to her midriff and slipped his hands underneath the waistband of her uniform's underpants. He pulled them down and pressed his fingers into her mound, sending an electric current right to her clitoris. He was driving her fucking crazy.

'_Please_, Spock.' How was it that he could torture her so much?

He pressed against her again and then pushed her shoulders down onto the table. She splayed her hands against the cold surface and felt her nipples harden as they brushed against it. 'Please, baby. Just fuck me. Fuck me hard like you always wanted to.'

Her high pitched pleading made an impact because she then felt his hands grab her ass and spread her pussy apart, his tip slowly pushing into her wetness. She groaned loudly. God help her if someone was passing by in the corridor. But she was beyond caring and she urged Spock on to fuck her hard.

Without hesitation, he plowed into her over again and again, his thick cock gliding inside her. His hands held her hips tightly and with his height, her feet began to lift off of the carpeted floor, then swayed as he thrust hard. Her naked legs bumped against his and she brought her feet up onto his knees.

She started whimpering as the pressure built up in her clit so quickly. She gasped and closed her eyes then bit her lip to keep from crying out. Spock let go of her hips and braced his hands on either side of her against the table. She arched her back and pushed against him, setting a relentless rhythm. When he leaned over and she felt his teeth gently bite down on the juncture of her shoulder and neck, she came and gasped out his name. He growled deeply and slowed to a stop.

Nyota rested the side of her face against the table, it was so cool and soothing. There wasn't a bone in her body. She could've slid off the table and fell to the floor without a care in the world.

She closed her eyes briefly, trying to catch her breath when he stepped back. His withdrawal from her body left her cold and feeling exposed. But he came back to her after a moment and helped her to stand up and turn around. She shimmied out of her uniform and underthings, wanting to feel all of him against her skin.

He lifted her up and put her on the table, stepping in between her legs. He was licking her nipples and she was taken back to that time when he first had her like this, back on Lycaon IV. It seemed so far away now, that dry dark burrow. He buried his muzzle into the crook of her neck and licked her lightly.

She lay down on the table and looked up at the lights. She grinned evilly, thinking of all the times she and her colleagues had meetings there. Sitting around the table, drinking their coffee and making small talk.

Spock bent her legs and Nyota gripped the edge of the table with her feet. She looked down the length of her body and felt her pussy twitch when his cock bobbed against the inside of her thigh. She helped guide him into her and he half lay on top of her as he started thrusting into her.

Closing her eyes, she let herself get taken again by Spock. She loved the feel of his fur rubbing against her breasts. But she wanted to kiss him. Wanted to feel his lips against hers, his tongue in her mouth. To hear him moan and lose himself in his passion. She opened her eyes, she had an embarrassment of riches, really.

Two sides of Spock that loved her with his whole Vulcan heart. She could feel him close to the edge and she wrapped her legs around his waist, spurring him on, begging him in Vulcan to come for her.

He came with a growl, lifting her hips off the table in a final thrust. He held her aloft there as a shudder passed through him. He slowly lowered her back onto the table and then threw up his head and howled triumphantly.

Spent, Nyota could only giggle as she lay spread eagled, his cum leaking out of her onto the table and for all she knew, onto the floor. There'll be questions for sure about the strange noises coming from the conference room.

Then, Spock surprised her by suddenly shifting while still buried deep within her.

One of these days, they were going to sit down and analyze just what exactly Spock did to focus and revert back to his Vulcan state.

In the meantime, Spock looked down at her and said, 'I assume that, since we are mid-coitus, we were successful in our meeting with T'Pau.'

She giggled madly and covered her mouth, when she could breath again she said, 'Oh yes, my love. We sure were. And how do you feel?' She wrapped her legs around him again, relishing the feel of his naked skin.

His eyes grew tender for a moment, 'I 'feel' fine, Nyota. Especially since McCoy is not administering a hypospray into my back.'

She smiled up at him and stroked his arms, 'Good. Wait, what do you mean mid-coitus?'

And then Spock kissed her.


End file.
